The First Guardian
by arcaneazure
Summary: The first guardian that only the man in the moon knew about suddenly appears, and he's right on time for Jack Frost to be chosen as a guardian. BoyxBoy Jack Frost x Male Reader Fluff Christmas
1. Chapter 1 – Awakening

" ( Y/N ) come and play with me! " a young child shouted, disturbing the life in the lush and evergreen forest.

" Tana, stop screaming ! You might attract something. " A boy with chestnut hair and green comforting eyes said to the child while chasing after her causing footprints to appear on the grass beneath them.

" But I want to play ! " the child whined even louder than before and hiding behind a tree.

" I said to be- " ( _Y/N_ ) said before being interrupted by a loud growl. Looking behind him, ( Y/N ) could see a brown bear wandering.

" ( Y/N ) I'm rig- " the child froze seeing the big ferocious beast, her legs shaking and tears slowly coming out of her eyes. ( Y/N ) looked at her and gave her a comforting smile that somehow even in a life or death situation, actually gave her comfort.

" Tana, slowly walk away. " ( _Y/N_ ) whispered as he prepared to run.

" What about you? " _Tana_ asked quietly while following what her older brother told her to do.

" I'll be fine, now go. " ( _Y/N_ ) spoke a little bit louder, telling her to hurry, which Tana understood. She kept walking away slowly until she was far enough to run away. ( Y/N ) let a breath that he did not even know he was holding in, out once the figure of his younger sister vanished.

" Now to get away. " ( _Y/N_ ) told himself as he started to walk away slowly.

 *** SNAP ***

The loud sound of a twig snapping echoed loud enough for the bear to notice it and look for where the noise came from, the bear saw ( Y/N ) and made eye contact before suddenly running to him with a bloodthirsty expression.

" What do I do !? " ( _Y/N_ ) asked himself as he started to run fast but not swift enough to outrun the bear that was right on his heels.

" Run ( Y/N )! " a familiar voice shouted which caused the bear to stop and look for where the voice came from.

" What are you thinking! Run Tana! " ( _Y/N_ ) shouted and grabbed a stick and threw it at the bear, causing the bear to rampage and successfully claw at his neck.

" ( Y/N ) " _Tana_ screamed as ( Y/N ) fell to the ground. Lifeless.

 **\- Decades After -**

" Arise ( Y/N ), Guardian of Life. " A mysterious and wise voice that seemingly came out of thin air said. A familiar figure was slowly brought up from underneath the soil, the figure was floating towards the moon, basking in its ethereal glow. The moons light revealed the boy's tan face. It was none other than ( Y/N ). Time seemed to pass by slowly as the boy's eyes suddenly opened as if life just came back to him.

" Where am I ? " ( _Y/N_ ) mumbled and fell down onto the soil. No grass, just the barren soil. There was no evergreen forest, there was no color. Withered trees and dead branches were all that remained. The ' forest ' was devoid of life.

" What happened here ? " ( _Y/N_ ) said as he started to walk around.

 *** SNAP ***

The boy froze as if he remembered something, all his old memories were coming back to him. Then all of a sudden, tear drops fall on the ground causing patches of green to appear wherever the tears fell. The tears kept coming causing the area around him to blossom with lush green scenery, his suffering brought new life.

" I couldn't save her ! " He cried out, finally wiping the tears off of his face. ( Y/N ) then realized that where he was seemed a lot more familiar and very much different compared to where he was a while ago. Yes, he did recognize where he was, how could he not. This was where he died.

" How is this possible ? " ( _Y/N_ ) questioned the moon frantically, hoping for a response, yet none came. He waited and waited for a voice but his ears heard none. Confused and frustrated, ( Y/N ) decided to wander around, looking for something that would give him an answer. ( Y/N ) stumbled upon a village and was excited at the thought of seeing other people.

" Hello ! " ( _Y/N_ ) shouted to people wholeheartedly as he walked into the village , not noticing that anyone heard him. He kept repeating until he was about to bump someone, or so he thought. The kid that he should have bumped into just ran through him as if there was nothing there to begin with.

" What ? " ( _Y/N_ ) shouted, clearly confused as to how the little kid ran through him.

He panicked, desperately trying to get the attention of the people by purposely trying to bump into them, however he always went through them.

Eventually he learned what all guardians after him will learn, that they are nothing unless someone believes in them.


	2. Chapter 2 – Birth

The decades following the awakening of the first guardian gave rise to the birthing of more guardians. The Guardian of Dreams was the next to arise, they called him Sandman, he sparked the imagination of people all over the world. North, the Guardian of Wonder, gave people the desire to be curious and adventurous. Aster, the Guardian of Hope, made people believe that even in the darkest of times, there will always be a light that will guide your way. Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories, always reminded people of their precious childhood.

They all worked together to spread magic across the world, except for one. The Guardian of Life, ( Y/N ). None of the other guardians even knew he existed, they all thought that Sandman was the first of their kind. ( Y/N ) knew all of them though, how could he not ? The Guardian of Life sees and feels everything that is life. The auburn haired guardian would always sense the birth of a guardian, the birth of new life. He could sense when a new guardian would rise, and here he was, watching over a frozen lake. It wasn't just any ordinary lake, the ice was cracking and the glorious moon shone ever so brightly upon the lake. Slowly, a man with white hair was being lifted up from underneath the lake by seemingly nothing, his breath heavy and ragged. It felt like an eternity of waiting for the Guardian of Life, then suddenly the boy's eyes open and reveal a striking blue, the likes of which ( Y/N ) has never seen before. The white haired boy's eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked around, he then noticed that he was floating in mid air and started to panic. Knowing what would happen next, ( Y/N ) quickly ran to him as he was falling and grabbed him before he could make contact with the frozen lake that repaired itself.

" Um, Hi ? " The pale skinned boy said, clearly confused as to what has been happening. ( Y/N ) then stared at those striking blue eyes and got lost staring at them. The white haired boy then noticed ( Y/N ) staring at him, so he stared back at his green eyes and was entranced by how beautiful it was, a light pink could be seen on his pale cheeks as ( Y/N )'s comforting warmth enveloped him.

" Hello. " ( _Y/N_ ) said with a smile that made the white haired boy's heart flutter as if there were butterflies in his stomach.

" What's your name ? " ( _Y/N_ ) asked curiously. It took the white haired boy a while to respond, he then started staring at the moon as if looking for an answer, he then stared at ( Y/N ) who was still holding him and replied.

" It's Jack Frost ! " He replied excitedly as if he had just been given a name. Slowly ( Y/N ) let Jack out of his grasp and let him stand on his own. Jack then stretched his arms and looked around with a mixture of amazement and curiosity.

" Where are we ? " _Jack_ questioned which shocked ( Y/N ).

" He should have remembered his memories by now " ( _Y/N_ ) thought. He then debated on whether or not to tell where they were, and ultimately decided to let Jack figure out on his own.

" I don't know, I was just passing by here until I saw you come out. " ( _Y/N_ ) lied.

" Oh, alright " _Jack_ replied while walking around, forcing ( Y/N ) to follow him. The two kept wandering around, an awkward silence forming between them the more they walk. They finally stop when Jack sees a village full of lively humans and tries to interact with them, like ( Y/N ) used to do. Watching Jack's emotions twist and turn as he desperately tried to get the attention of the people, something that ( Y/N ) could also relate to. This was the closest he had revealed himself to anyone, and it was refreshing, however it was time for him to depart.

" I'll see you again, Jack. " ( _Y/N_ ) mumbled as he started to disappear into the forest that surrounded the village. Only after Jack had given up trying to make contact with the villagers had he noticed ( Y/N )'s disappearance.

" He didn't even give me his name. " _Jack_ said sadly while walking away from the village, his head drooping down.

Decades then pass again and again, with no sign of ( Y/N ) to be found. The other guardians were aware of Jack's presence. He told them stories about the auburn haired boy but none of them believed it, claiming that it was another one of his jokes, to which Jack was annoyed at, no matter how hard he tried to make them believe in his story, they just wouldn't believe. Jack always recalled how he felt when he met him, that warmth that spread throughout his body, it made him feel safe. Strange how he was all about frost and yet he was able to bask in warmth, something that melts snow. Jack used to try and look for him but gave up after searching for years across the world. Now here he was, playing with kids that don't even see him. He helped them throw snowballs at each other, slide down slopes with their sleds, and have fun, yet there was always something amiss, the feeling of being believed in. Oh how he wishes that the children could see him, he longed for the moment to actually interact with others, sure there were the Guardians, but they were always busy with the children that believed in them. Right when he was about to throw a snowball to one of the kids, a portal opened and revealed a familiar figure.

It was none other than...


	3. Chapter 3 – Calling

It was none other than the Easter Bunny hopping out of the portal with a frustrated look on his face.

" Why did I have to go. " _Aster_ mumbled to himself as he looked around for a certain someone.

" Well, isn't it nice to see you here. " _Jack_ said sarcastically as he threw a hefty snowball that hit Aster right in the face causing him to fall into the snow.

" Why you ! " _Aster_ shouted angrily before standing up and preparing to throw his boomerang. Suddenly a winged figure stepped out of the portal right before it closed. The sounds of rapid fluttering enveloped the air causing Aster to stop himself from throwing his boomerang. The figure was the queen of the tooth fairies, Toothiana.

She looked around, looking for a certain someone. She faced Jack's direction causing a light pink to dust her cheeks but she quickly covered it up and flew to Aster and Jack.

" Hey Jack ! " _Toothiana_ said with glee.

" Hi Tooth ! " _Jack_ replied with a positive attitude as well.

" Hey lovebirds! We still have to get to the North Pole ! " _Aster_ shouted as he rubbed himself as to mock Jack and Toothiana causing Toothiana to blush while Jack was ready to freeze him into a block of ice.

" Why do I have to go the North Pole ?! " _Jack_ annoyingly asked.

" Nick asked us to get you. Why do you think we're here ? " _Aster_ said as his eye started to twitch from his impatience.

Jack saw Aster's eye twitch and knew that it would be best to not keep annoying him if he did not want to fight with him again.

" Fine, I'll be there. " _Jack_ said as he started slouching and sulking in defeat. He knew how far the North Pole was and how long it would take to get there.

" Well see ya! " _Aster_ said as he jumped into a hole that appeared in the ground, closing as soon as he entered.

" See you soon ! " _Toothiana_ said as her wings flapped rapidly causing her to fly through the sky.

" Great, I have to fly all the way there on my own. " _Jack_ said as he started floating in the air, and zoomed far into the clouds.

No one noticed the pair of green eyes that were watching them from the shadows of the snow covered trees.

" Finally, you decide to tell them. " ( _Y/N_ ) mumbled as he stared at the moon that shone brightly in the night sky.

 *** AT THE NORTH POLE ***

" You are the new guardian! " A tall man with a long white beard shouted with glee as he grabbed Jack and gave him a tight hug which was causing Jack to gasp for air.

" Put him down Nick! " _Toothiana_ demanded as she tried pulling Jack out of Nick's arms.

" Welcome to the team ! " _Nick_ shouted, suddenly letting Jack out of his grasp causing both Jack and Toothiana to fall onto the ground. Jack then stood up and said something that interrupted the cheers of the people around him.

" I don't want to be a Guardian! " _Jack_ shouted, causing the people to stop celebrating. They all thought that Jack would be jumping with joy at the thought of becoming one.

" Why on earth would you not want to become one of us!? " _Nick_ asked, still surprised at Jack's reaction.

" I- " _Jack_ quickly cut himself off as he debated whether to tell them the actual reason or not. The people around him stared at him, silently waiting for his response.

" I just think that being a guardian is boring. " _Jack_ said with a smirk that irked the guardians, causing the people around to laugh.

" How is being a guardian boring! We spread happiness all across the world! " _Aster_ said back, clearly annoyed at Jack's remark.

" You guardians just boss other people around, letting them do the work. " _Jack_ said, causing Aster to bubble with anger.

" Yea?! Well at least people believe in us! Have you ever felt a child believe in you? Have you ever felt a child see you? No you haven't because no one cares about you! " _Aster_ shouted, he then stumbled back. He was shocked at the words that just came out of his own mouth. Jack just stood there, staring at the floor with an expression that no one could see.

" Jack I- " _Aster_ managed to say before being cut off by Jack flying away.

" Jack, wait! " _Toothiana_ shouted, flying after him.

" Jack, we can talk about this! " _Toothiana_ shouted again. She was approaching Jack slowly as they zoomed rapidly through the skies, far away from the North Pole. Suddenly, Jack went through a cloud and disappeared from Toothiana's sight.

" Jack, where are you! " She shouted, hearing nothing but the sound of her own wings fluttering. She kept trying to find him but eventually gave up. She flew away, heading back to the North Pole.

" Finally. " _Jack_ muttered to himself. He then looked around, analyzing his surroundings. He could see nothing but the faint outline of trees. There was nothing else but darkness and the sounds of the eerie night. He was about to fly away until he heard a voice.

" Hello there, Jack Frost. "


	4. Chapter 4 – Darkness

Jack scarcely looked around, searching for the origin of the ominous voice through the vast landscape of darkness that blinded his vision.

" Looking for me? " The ominous voice suddenly said, resounding from the back of a startled Jack Frost which caused him to quickly turn around in the hopes of finding the voice, yet once again darkness was the only thing that caught his eye.

" Who are you! " _Jack_ shouted with a slight sliver of fear present in his voice.

" What's this? Is Jack Frost afraid of a little dark? " The ominous voice mocked him, and this time the sound came from Jack's right causing the hair on his pale and slender neck to stand. He then quickly faced the direction of the voice and saw a figure in the corner of his eye, but it disappeared before he could even blink.

" Show yourself now! " _Jack_ said with more resolve and courage.

" Do you truly wish to see me? " The ominous voice said before a figure suddenly appeared in front of Jack. The mysterious entity towered over him, displaying an aura of dominance and strength. Fear overtook Jack Frost's vibrant blue eyes as he started to shiver from the presence of the mysterious figure that was looming over him.

" Ha! No wonder the guardians didn't want you. Look at you! You can't even stop shaking! " The ominous voice said as he started to walk slowly towards him.

" Stop! Get away from me! " Jack shouted as he gripped his staff tighter and started to move away from the figure that was unhurriedly closing in on him.

" What's this? I knew you were a coward. No wonder children don't believe in you! " The ominous voice said with a haunting laughter that caused the birds on the surrounding trees to quickly fly away into the dark starry sky.

" No! " _Jack_ said as he let go of his staff and covered his ears in an attempt to block out the deceitful words that the man vigorously spouted towards him.

" Now come he- "

 *** SNAP ***

" Who's there! " The ominous voice says as he looks around and spots a pair of green luminous eyes that stare intently at him, piercing his soul. His very being started to tremble when he finally recognized who these eyes belonged to. He then ignored Jack and quickly disappeared into the mysterious and vast darkness that loomed over them.

" Are you okay Jack? " A lighthearted and caring voice said as a familiar figure came out of the dark to be shone upon by the graceful moonlight. This figure possessed the pair of eyes that Jack had relentlessly searched for. The question he had been longing to ask for finally popped into his mind.

" What's your name? " _Jack_ asked awkwardly as that familiar in-explainable feeling erupted within him, spreading through every inch of his body. He then felt heat rise to his face, causing his cheeks to become rosy which accented his usual pale skin.

" My name is ( Y/N )" ( _Y/N_ ) said as he smiled which caused a wave of emotions to come crashing down upon Jack.

' ( Y/N ), what a beautiful name. ' _Jack_ thought to himself as he locked eyes with him. They stayed staring at one another for what seemed like hours until ( Y/N ) turned around and started to walk away.

" I'll always be with you. " ( _Y/N_ ) said as he flashed Jack the warm smile that always made him melt. He then graced his hand over Jack's delicate cheek before walking away, leaving Jack bewildered. Jack then touched the cheek that ( Y/N ) held and blushed deeply, accompanied by a bright smile.

" Thank you. " _Jack_ silently said as he flew into the night sky leaving a pair of green eyes to stare at his figure until it could no longer be seen.

* * *

" Aster why would you say those things! " _Toothiana_ shouted as she walked around Nick's Workshop at the North Pole.

" I-I don't know. " _Aster_ replied with a sigh of regret and confusion.

" Now he's gone! " _Toothiana_ exclaimed with frustration as he started to pinch the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself down.

" Don't worry, Tooth. He'll come to his senses. " _Nick_ said with hope glittering across his eyes as he comforted Toothiana with his words.

" Will he? " _Toothiana_ silently murmured as she sat down on a velvet red chair.

" Of course he will! Jack's too hard headed to let Aster's words get the best of him. " _Nick_ said convincingly which helped lightened Toothiana's spirits.

All of a sudden, dreamy gold streams of sand starts flowing delicately around the room, catching the attention of everyone.

" Oh, Sandy's finally here! " _Nick_ said excitedly as the threads of sand start to swirl around the floor, revealing the figure that everyone awaited.

Sandman waved at them with a grin full of glee and joy, and looked around as if he was looking for someone. He then conjured his sand to create a certain figure that everyone was just talking about, and placed a question mark above it as he tilted his head to the side.

" Oh, umm.. How do I explain this " _Nick_ said as he scratched the back of his head. He then looked around to find something that would help him until he spotted Aster trying to sneak away.

" Oh! Aster can explain what happened. " _Nick_ shouted which caused Nick to facepalm. Sandman then stared at him, awaiting for his answer.

" Well you see... "

* * *

 **UPDATE:**

* Rewrote some parts as they conflicted with chapter two ;( Thanks to Loge01 from Wattpad for pointing it out!


	5. Chapter 5 – Mystery

" So that's what happened. " _Aster_ said.

Sandman looks at Aster dead in the eyes, causing him to flinch under his gaze. He was about to conjure something with his sand but was interrupted by a sound.

" There's something wrong with the globe! " A yeti with bluish gray fur shouted.

" What's wrong with it ?! " _Nick_ questioned hastily while walking toward's the globe, making a hand gesture that signalled everyone to come with him.

" The lights are turning off! " The yeti replied.

" What !? Why? " _Toothiana_ asked as they were nearing the room where the globe was located.

" I don't know! It just started happening all of a sudden! " The yeti replied in distress as he opened the doors of the globe room. There they were overcome by a shroud of darkness that enveloped the room, however through the gloom, the outline of a figure could be seen stnding in front of the globe.

" Oh the guardians have arrived, I guess my time here is over. " The unfamiliar figure hidden by darkness said towards the band of guardians that had rushed through the door.

" Who are you! " _Aster_ shouted as he prepared to take on this mysterious figure, readying his boomerang which encouraged the people with him to prepare as well.

" I'm afraid that I wont be able to answer your question for now as there is one thing I must do before I leave. " The figure said as he started to levitate towards the globe.

" Stop! " _Nick_ demanded as he rushed towards him, prompting the others to follow suit, all eager to stop the figure from coming into contact with the globe.

" A bit too slow. " The figure commented as he placed his hand on the globe. Dark energy emanated from the hand, emitting a faint purple-ish glow as it enveloped the globe. Shortly after, a cracking sound could be heard.

" It seems like my visit has come to an end. Farewell fellow guardians. " The figure said as he disappeared, leaving traces of dark smoke to slowly dissipate in his place.

" No! Get back here! " _Nick_ exclaimed as he tried to grab on to the dark smoke, failing as the smoke had already dispersed into thin air.

" Damn! " _Nick_ shouted in rage, slamming his fists onto the ground.

" How did he even manage to get inside? " _Toothiana_ questioned.

" He wasn't there when the lights started going off! " The yeti replied.

Trails of golden sand quickly form a hand pointing towards the globe, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

" Oh no... " _Toothiana_ cried, tears forming in her eyes.

" All the lights... gone ? " _Nick_ said in shock, letting go of his swords.

" That's impossible! " _Aster_ claimed.

Sandman conjures a platform of sand to bring him to the globe, preparing to place his hand on it. Failing to notice that there were cracks on the globe, emitting a purple-ish glow.

Dark energy suddenly pulses outwards from the globe, hurling Sandman into a wall.

" Sandy! " _Toothiana_ exclaims as she tries to fly towards Sandman but the dark energy forces her to stay where she is.

" The globe can't withstand this much force! " _Nick_ shouted as he struggled to fight against the force that was pushing him back.

" How do we stop it then!? " _Aster_ asked while clinging onto the Yeti.

" We must- "

All of a sudden, the dark energy fades away.

" What- "

 *** BOOM ***

The globe shatters into a million broken pieces, flinging all over the room.

" Watch out! " _Toothiana_ shouts as she lays on the ground and covers her head, prompting everyone else to do the same.

The doors suddenly open, a flood of elves and yetis come rushing in, all with questions in mind. However all stopped once they spotted the broken globe, mouths dropping in shock. It remained like that for a while, an uncomfortable silence lingering over the room.

" How will we keep track of the children? " Someone asked.

" It's christmas tomorrow! What will we do!? " Another asked.

" How can we g- "

" That's enough! " _Nick_ demanded, silencing everyone in the room.

" Globe or no globe, we must get those gifts out to every single child! " _Nick_ said, inspiring all who were in the room.

" Yeah, Nick's right! " _Aster_ claimed.

" Christmas is tomorrow, so let's get to work! " _Toothiana_ ordered, causing all the elves and yetis to run around to prepare for the upcoming holiday.

" We still need to find out who that person was. " _Nick_ murmured to Toothiana, Sandman, and Aster.

" We shouldn't let anyone else know about this as well. " _Toothiana_ added, earning a nod from Sandman.

" Agreed. " _Aster_ replied, all of them splitting up to prepare for Christmas, forgetting about a certain yeti that accompanied them.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey there guys! I tried my best to get this out the day before christmas but I had a bit of a mental block D: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Hope you guys enjoy the story! Who do you think this mysterious person is ?


	6. Chapter 6 - Realizations

The roaring sounds of thunder and snow ring throughout the gloomy forest as a figure walks through, the creaking sound of snow being trampled on following his every footstep.

" That Jack Frost is surely something... " The figure said as he looked around, seemingly searching for something. Seeing nothing, he continues to walk.

" Finally.. " The figure murmurs to himself as he finally spots what he has been searching for, a lake.

He slowly walks towards it, his muddy feet covering the patches of white as he continues to get closer.

He reaches the lake, causing the light of the moon to shine upon the figure, revealing a chestnut haired boy, paired with green eyes.

' I wonder what happened to him here... ' The boy thinks to himself as he leans down to touch the frozen lake.

His hand inches closer and closer to the lake. The moment he touches it, the lake suddenly unfreezes and the water quickly wraps around his hand, snaking all the way up his entire body until he is wholly covered. Memories then come flooding, cascading and momentarily overwhelming his mind.

Rays of sunlight cloud his vision, disorienting him from his surroundings. He rubs his eyes, forcing them to adjust to the new scenery. Looking around, he barely notices a difference, the only observable difference being that it is now morning instead of night. He continues to look around with seeking eyes.

" Jack, not again! " A voice shouts.

He quickly whips his head to the supposed direction of the voice, seeing a lake.

He spots a little girl with straight brown hair and accompanying her is a taller boy that adorned the same hair color as her, except it was spiky. It was almost as if they were twins, however the boy looked visibly older.

He continues to stare at them as they skate around, playing with one another. He observes how much fun the two are having, but he then manages to see a glimpse of the boy's face. He stares into his brown eyes, noticing that they are much more different than the blue eyes he is used to seeing, and yet somehow he still manages to get lost in them. His heart starts pumping rapidly, his cheeks glow a bright pink hue as a smile forcibly etches its way onto his face.

' I see... so this is why I've been so attracted to him. I.. I love him. ' He thinks to himself whilst looking at the sky, he then starts to feel a strange feeling in his stomach, a feeling foreign to him.

" Jack, I'm scared. " A voice cries out loudly, shaking him from his thoughts. He tilts his head, seeing that cracks have formed on the surface of the lake underneath the little girl.

" Don't worry, let's play a game! " The taller boy says comfortingly to her, but with a sliver of fear evident in his voice.

" Just jump towards me and I'll catch you, I promise. " The boy tells the little girl.

She starts gathering the courage to jump, but then the cracks grow bigger. She panics, her eyes frantic as she struggles to even breathe. She looks at Jack erratically, seeing that he's still waiting for her to jump. She then gathers herself, preparing for the jump, but it never came. The boy ran and pulled her quickly, causing her to stumble and fall on the glassy surface of the frozen lake.

She looks down at the surface as she struggles to quickly gets up, it takes her a few moments to register what had just happened. She was finally safe.

" Jack! I'm okay! " She excitedly exclaims as she looks around for him , however, the only thing she spots is a hole in the frozen lake, she then puts the pieces together. She runs as fast as her legs can take her, desperation fills her body as she finally nears. She leans into the hole, shouting his name, but there was no response. Tears start to form in the corner of her eyes, dripping into the lake as her pained wails echo throughout the forest, disturbing the serenity of the forest.

" So this is his story. " He murmurs to himself as leaves start to swirl around him. He then closes his eyes, waiting. He then opens them, revealing a frozen lake with the moon shining over it. He stands up and looks around.

' Guess I wasn't out for a long time then. ' He thinks. He proceeds to walk back into the forest with a newfound resolve.

' I'm going to look for him and tell him how I truly feel.. ' He talks to himself as he walks through the vegetation and wildlife present in the forest, covering him from the presence of the moon's light.

His thoughts are cut short as he abruptly stops dead on his tracks. He feels something, an aura that is so familiar and yet so different from the past. His eyes squint as he tries to recall the moments he has felt this presence before. He looks around him, his eyes widening as he finally comes to a conclusion as to whose presence is before him.

" Why hello there (Y/N), finally recognized me? " A voice whispers into his ear, seemingly from behind. (Y/N) doesn't turn back, instead he quickly kneels on one knee, placing his hand on the ground, causing the ground beneath to explode. He then stands up after the explosion clears.

" Oh, so you've learned a few tricks while I've been away, brother. " The voice mocks as (Y/N) frenziedly looks around for the direction of the voice. A figure lurks within the trees, and this does not go unnoticed by (Y/N). He raises his hand, a spear forms in his grasp, appearing out of thin air. Its tip glows a hue of (Y/C). He then launches it forward, seemingly striking the shadow down. Instead, the figure apparently appears to grow bigger, coiling around the forest.

" You think that I could be stopped by a simple spear? I'm offended, I thought you knew me to be stronger than that. Much much stronger. " The voice says as it echoes throughout the woods.

" You are weak Alec, and far too arrogant. " (Y/N) says as he looks around, spotting a figure resembling his memories of Alec's appearance. (Y/N) puts his foot forward, causing vines to erupt beneath the figure, presumably trapping him.

" What's this? More tricks up your sleeve than last time I see... " The voice says, sounding from all directions, causing (Y/N)'s stance to strengthen as he prepares to fight.

" Do not worry, I have tricks of my own as well. " The voice tells as daggers suddenly rush to (Y/N) from all directions. Sensing this, (Y/N) recalls his vines, turning them into a wall of protection for himself against the daggers. The daggers hit the sturdy wall of vines and fall, hearing the sound of daggers flying no longer, (Y/N) lets the vines droop down onto the ground as he observes his surroundings. He realizes that Alec has left, leaving him alone for now. He raises his head, staring up to the moon whilst he breathes heavily in an attempt to regain the energy he had lost.

" Why " He asks the moon. The moon then faintly glows in response to his question, causing (Y/N)'s eyes to slightly widen as he receives an answer to his question. He then quickly leaves, sprinting into the dark abyss that is the night.


End file.
